El Diario
by ChrisBooth26637
Summary: Booth está organizando el ático y encuentra una caja con los diarios de Brennan. ¿La tentación de ver sus pensamientos por escrito será demasiada para Booth o le preguntará acerca de ellos?. Calificación M porque nunca se sabe la dirección que una historia pueda tomar. *Traducción de "The Diary" de Dyna63*
1. Chapter 1

Como les dije, tenía la intención de publicar otra historia traducida. Y es que la verdad hay excelentes historias en inglés o al menos que a mí me gusten, tanto que pase revisando mi celular para ver si han actualizado. Por lo tanto quiero que ustedes lean está historia, es muy buena pero corta ya que solo hay cuatro capítulos hasta ahora. La autora me dijo que estaba ocupada por eso no podía actualizar; por esta razón actualizaré cada jueves así le doy tiempo a ella para que actualice y no los deje en ascuas.

Como siempre les pido que me informen de cualquier error que haya en la traducción para así corregirlo y no volverlo a cometer, hago esto por quiero mejorar en mi traducción. Espero que les guste esta historia tanto como a mí.

Los personajes no son míos ni la historia, pertenecen a Hart Hanson y Kathy Reichs Esto es sin fines de lucro, solo por entrenamiento. El texto pertenece a Dyna63.

* * *

Booth está organizando los artículos que hay en el ático. Habían estado apurados cuando se mudaron por lo que solo desempacaron las cajas indispensables y las de más fueron colocadas en el ático para ordenarlas después. Habían llegado a la casa apenas semanas antes de que Christine naciera.

Aunque habían estado viviendo juntos todo este tiempo todavía tenían que ajustarse. Habían renunciado a la seguridad de sus propios apartamentos y comprometido a vivir juntos en la casa que Booth había encontrado. No sólo estaban haciendo ese ajuste, se estaban ajustando a tener un pequeño ser humano en la casa que era totalmente dependiente de ellos para todo. Tampoco se queja, ella es la alegría de su vida, pero las cosas se habían estabilizado y ya era hora de empezar a sacar todo lo que había sido dejado de lado meses antes.

Como las cajas de Booth estaban etiquetadas les dio un propio lugar en el ático así sería fácil de encontrarlas después. Puso los premios y objetos raros de Brennan en una caja especial que podía mantenerse bajo llave para que no se rompieran por accidente.

Booth había limpiado toda el área del ático, se sentó en un taburete con una botella de agua, miró su trabajo y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de una caja marcada como "Privado". No recordaba esa caja en su casa, por lo que debe haber venido de apartamento de Brennan. Acercó la caja a él, dejando la botella de agua de lado comenzó a tirar de la cinta de la parte superior. Cuando abrió la caja había varios libros pequeños que parecían más bien caros, con tapas de cuero. Él sacó uno y lo abrió, rápidamente lo cerró cuando se dio cuenta que era un diario.

Booth volvió a poner el libro en la caja y con la caja abierta la colocó en una esquina, él la pondría en el closet ya cerrada después. Se apoyó contra la pared, cerró los ojos un instante mientras trataba de relajarse y pensar en si debía hacer una visita al centro de donaciones ahora o esperar a que todas las cajas estén abiertas. Abrió los ojos para ver lo que faltaba por hacer y la pila de donaciones que crecía rápidamente pero sus ojos fueron atraídos de nuevo a la caja "Privado".

Sacudió la cabeza levándose y reanudó el estudio de las cajas.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que haya escrito en esos diarios? ¿Alguna especulación?

Eso si la escritora escribe capítulos cortitos pero la verdad es que la historia se pone mucho mejor en los próximos capítulos.

Por favor comenten, de verdad esos pequeños mensajes alegran el día de cualquiera y a mí mucho más porque sé que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo.

Pasando a otra cosa, hay un par más de historias que quiero traducir porque quiero que haya una actualización por día. En serio, yo leo todos los fics que publican y cuando no hay ninguna actualización no sé con qué desaburrirme, la única manera es leyendo historias anteriores pero ya sé el resultado así que no es lo mismo. No sé si ustedes se identifican con eso, por eso quiero saber su sentir sobre esto. Por lo tanto tengo pensado actualizar así:

Lunes: "Sueño" (sí actualizaré el próximo lunes)

Martes: "No llores"

Miércoles: "-"

Jueves: "El diario"

Viernes: "No llores"

Sábado: "-"

No puedo publicar los domingos porque no tengo tiempo, afortunadamente ya tengo los diez capítulos de "Sueño" y de "No llores" ya tengo los 55 que tiene la historia. Mientras que los otros estoy pensando en traducir dos historias más. Así que espero y me digan cuál es su opinión.

Muchos saludos desde el centro del centro del centro de México.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a EM11, pitaluadrake y mimamamemimaa por sus comentarios y apoyo a esta historia.

Esto es sin fines de lucro y solo por diversión, los personajes son de Hart Hanson y Kathy Reichrs. No obtengo ninguna recompensación económica por traducir esto. La historia es de Dyna63.

* * *

"Hey Huesos"

"En la cocina" dijo ella en voz alta a él.

"Hey" se inclinó y la besó. "Sabes yo estaba revisando las cajas que pusimos en el ático y me encontré con una que tenía una etiqueta de "Privado". No estaba seguro de lo que era así que la abrí y hay un montón de..."

La mirada de Brennan se concentró hacia la dirección de Booth y se podía ver como sus ojos le penetraban como láseres "Mis diarios".

"Whoa" él levantó las manos en defensa. "No he leído nada, sólo tomé uno y cuando me di cuenta de qué eran lo puse de nuevo en la caja. Sólo abrí la caja, porque no estaba seguro de si me habías puesto algo importante en esa caja..."

"La caja lo dice Booth hay cosas privadas en ella."

"Y aun es privado, no he leído nada, solo pensé que deberías saber que abrí la caja, mientras estuve revisando nuestras cosas." Él la miró "Yo podría haberlo leído y dejado de nuevo en la caja, pero no lo hice." Cerró los ojos brevemente pensando lo que diría ella: "Voy a dejar las cosas que no se necesitan al centro de donaciones". Agarró las llaves, la besó en la mejilla un poco más duro de lo normal, para luego le besarle suavemente la parte superior de la cabeza de Christine antes de salir.

Ella miró a Christine "No debería haber actuado de esa manera." Christine acaba de soplar burbujas a su madre y golpeó las manos contra la bandeja de su silla alta. "Pero es algo privado, entiendes ¿verdad?".

Christine sonrió a su madre "Da da da da da da da", dijo mientras rebotaba en su silla y se mete la mano a la boca.

Acostado a su hija para dormir la siesta Brennan tomó el escucha bebés y se dirigió hacia el ático. Encontró la caja en el mismo lugar que Booth la había dejado. Se sentó en el suelo junto a ella. Con cuidado, abrió la caja y sacó el diario que estaba arriba. Ella deslizó su mano sobre la cubierta de cuero y se apoyó contra la pared, lo abrió en una página al azar y comenzó a leer. Mientras leía una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

* * *

_Querido Diario:_

_Me he dado cuenta que he sido distraída por Booth últimamente y hoy no fue la excepción. Hoy Santa explotó en frente de él, haciendo que Booth, se convertirá en evidencia. Como yo soy la antropóloga forense en jefe me tocó recoger las pruebas que había en Booth, así que tuve que desvestirlo. Yo podría haber asignado a un interno, sin embargo, mi pasante en este caso en particular fue Daisy y yo no confiaba en ella para recoger la ropa de Booth como prueba. Ella había hecho muchas veces observaciones con respecto a la anatomía de Booth, por eso sentí que no sería una buena opción para desnudar a Booth. No, tenía que ser yo, si quería que se hiciera correctamente._

_Cuando di paso hacia las piernas de Booth para aflojar la corbata, me di cuenta que me miraba extrañamente, una mirada que nunca antes he visto en él. Me di cuenta de que se lamió los labios como si estuviera nervioso, sin saber qué más adelante estaría en este estado. Como me incliné hacia delante para asegurarme de que ya no había evidencia en la parte trasera del cuello de la camisa pude sentir su aliento en mi mejilla, hizo que una sensación de escalofrío me recorriera toda la espina dorsal. Fue un momento de distracción. Cuando él trató de quitarse la camisa, mis manos comenzaron a temblar, espero que Booth no se haya dado cuenta. No estoy segura de por qué el simple pensamiento y/ o acto de desabrocharle la camisa causó que se produjera el temblor. He visto antes a Booth desnudo, pero hoy me di cuenta de porque aprecio ver su cuerpo escultural._

_Fue un poco incómodo cuando Cam entró en la habitación y me encontró arrodillada frente a las piernas de él mientras le quitaba los pantalones. Parecía sorprendida y dijo algo acerca de muérdago, todavía no entiendo a qué se refería, tendré que acordarme para preguntarle a Booth._

_Buenas noches diario…_

* * *

Brennan apoyó la cabeza contra la pared con una sonrisa en su rostro que comenzaba a surgir. Ahora comprendía porqué sus manos temblaron cuando lo desnudó. Esto seguía pasando hasta hoy, cuando le quitaba la ropa mientras tenía un gran estado de excitación y eso era en todas las ocasiones. Deslizando sus manos sobre la piel desnuda, el sentir su cuerpo temblando ante su tacto y su cuerpo, a su vez, respondiendo al creciente calor de él… ese era un delirio, sobre todo cuando estaba más que desbordada en... Ella negó con la cabeza para traer sus pensamientos de nuevo al aquí y ahora.

Hubo un tiempo en el que tenía que recurrir con Ángela para ayudarle a escribir las escenas eróticas que había en sus libros, ella hasta entonces no entendía la conexión y la pasión que Ángela era capaz de crear, y aunque no creía que existiera, acaba de asumir que Ángela tenía una imaginación hiperactiva sobre este tema. Oh, pero cuando ella tenía relaciones sexuales, fue capaz de encontrar hombre que pudieran satisfacer su impulsos biológicos y así poder escribir. Hasta Booth, nunca había encontrado a alguien en quien podía perderse tanto en la satisfacción de sus impulsos biológicos y su lado emocional por igual.

Oyó la puerta abrirse y sacudió la cabeza para volver a la realidad. Puso el libro en la caja para después bajar del ático. Ella continuó hasta su cuarto y entró al baño, Booth estaba de pie con tan sólo sus bóxers. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mientras ella lo observaba. Él cerró los ojos cuando la vio reflejada en el espejo.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?".

"Nada, yo solo..." Ella bajó la mirada y cuando la levantó él se había dado la vuelta hacia ella, para mirarla directamente a los ojos. "Lo siento". Se disculpó.

Booth asintió con la cabeza, "está bien".

"No... no está bien Booth. Sé que nunca leerías mis diarios, no debí haberme enfadado por algo que no hiciste".

Dio un paso hacia delante, dándole una media sonrisa: "No pasa nada Huesos, de verdad" Se inclinó y le dio un beso rápido. "Voy a tomar una ducha, y entonces podremos decidir lo que queremos comer en la cena".

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Ahora si está más largo jajajaja la autora les hizo caso.

Por favor sus comentarios me animan mucho de verdad…

¡Saludos!


	3. Disculpas

Lamento tanto el retraso pero pronto me verán por aquí… esta es una semana muy especial para mí así que actualizaré todas mis historias y publicaré dos nuevas así que espero y les gusten…

Nos vemos muy pronto

ChrisBooth26637


End file.
